Rise of the Sun
by amirseleccion
Summary: In the year 820, in the planet called "Sestade", or also known as "The Greenest One of All", has the most population of people and other living things. People and life lived there in peace and harmony, but little do they know, that darkness is on their path. It all started when a big, mysterious black circle was in outer space, located by scientist. He became examining theories ab
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: It has Begun!

In the year 820, in the planet called "Sestade", or also known as "The Greenest One of All", has the most population of people and other living things. People and life lived there in peace and harmony, but little do they know, that darkness is on their path.

It all started when a big, mysterious black circle was in outer space, located by scientist. He became examining theories about it. After a week, it blasted into 5 'asteroids' with the color: Blue, Red, Green, Yellow, and Black. One asteroid per planet, crashed in specific locations. One of them crashed into Sestade. It was the black one.

After that, people's memories were manipulated by the asteroids' radiation. Soon, certain cities felt power and magic into their body. Then, they remembered. "Send one person per city from a country in Sestade and let them team. The team must find all asteriod pieces and unlock it."

5 years later

Year 825

"Valter! Valter!" A little creature said on a sleeping boy. "Wake up, Wake up!" The little creature said. "Ok, ok.." *Jumps out of bed*

This boy is Valter, a 15 year old boy who has a power to change elemental magic with his eyes. "Sup, Korou?" He said. This little hamster is named Korou, which is a shapeshifter. These two are called as "Eye and Reflector". "The Wizardry Show off is tomorrow!" Korou told Valter. "Yeah, and we're gonna win! But the problem is, the winner can only be one." Valter answered back. "Don't worry! I will cheer you on!" Korou said. "Alright, Korou!"

"Oh, you're awake!" Said an old man from downstairs. "Grandpa!" The two went downstairs to greet their elder. "Gramps, we are gonna take on Wizardry Show Off and become one member of Greenery's teams!" Valter said with excitement.

(Greenery is the most powerful country with the most powerful wizards.)

"Are you sure, Valter?" His father on the table said. His father is named Scott, with the power of Super Strength. "Yeah dad I wi--" "ARE YOU SURE?!" His father shouted. Korou hid inside Valter's fluffy hair. Valter became silent after that.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 1 (07-05 06:49:57)

Chapter 1: It has Begun!

In the year 820, in the planet called "Sestade", or also known as "The Greenest One of All", has the most population of people and other living things. People and life lived there in peace and harmony, but little do they know, that darkness is on their path.

It all started when a big, mysterious black circle was in outer space, located by scientist. He became examining theories about it. After a week, it blasted into 5 'asteroids' with the color: Blue, Red, Green, Yellow, and Black. One asteroid per planet, crashed in specific locations. One of them crashed into Sestade. It was the black one.

After that, people's memories were manipulated by the asteroids' radiation. Soon, certain cities felt power and magic into their body. Then, they remembered. "Send one person per city from a country in Sestade and let them team. The team must find all asteriod pieces and unlock it."

5 years later

Year 825

"Valter! Valter!" A little creature said on a sleeping boy. "Wake up, Wake up!" The little creature said. "Ok, ok.." *Jumps out of bed*

This boy is Valter, a 15 year old boy who has a power to change elemental magic with his eyes. "Sup, Korou?" He said. This little hamster is named Korou, which is a shapeshifter. These two are called as "Eye and Reflector". "The Wizardry Show off is tomorrow!" Korou told Valter. "Yeah, and we're gonna win! But the problem is, the winner can only be one." Valter answered back. "Don't worry! I will cheer you on!" Korou said. "Alright, Korou!"

"Oh, you're awake!" Said an old man from downstairs. "Grandpa!" The two went downstairs to greet their elder. "Gramps, we are gonna take on Wizardry Show Off and become one member of Greenery's teams!" Valter said with excitement.

(Greenery is the most powerful country with the most powerful wizards.)

"Are you sure, Valter?" His father on the table said. His father is named Scott, with the power of Super Strength. "Yeah dad I wi--" "ARE YOU SURE?!" His father shouted. Korou hid inside Valter's fluffy hair. Valter became silent after that.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
